Toi, mon amour
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: Suite de "Je te regarde". Ginny, bien des années après, alors qu'elle passe voir Hermione chez elle, va chercher Hugo qui s'est aventuré dans le grenier et va tomber sur un carton entrouvert. Elle sera curieuse et regardera à l'intérieur. Elle tombera sur un livre où il est marqué en première page : "Toi, mon amour". OS


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent cet OS, il est fortement conseillé d'aller lire ou relire "Je te regarde" d'abord, vous comprendrez bien mieux l'histoire. ;)**

 **Petite précision, j'ai écris "Je te regarde" il y a bientôt trois ans et je ne pensais vraiment pas faire de suite. J'ai eu plusieurs demandes, souhaitant qu'Hermione et Ginny terminent ensemble mais je trouvais que c'était bien mieux comme ça, pour cet OS je précise. Mais voilà, j'ai promis à une amie que je ferai une suite cet été et voilà chose faite !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise...(Et à toi aussi, Gs !)**

 **On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Les années étaient passées et j'avais fini par laisser Harry vivre sa vie, ne voulant plus être un poids pour lui, sachant que je ne l'aimerai jamais. J'étais donc seule, depuis bien trop longtemps selon ma mère mais pour moi c'était trop dur. Impossible. Impossible d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Hermione.

Mariée depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, elle avait mis au monde deux adorables enfants, Rose et Hugo. J'ai _l'incroyable chance_ d'être leur marraine en plus d'être leur tante. C'est donc devenu une habitude de venir voir Hermione chez elle quand Ron partait en mission pendant plusieurs jours.

Au fil des années, la douleur qui avait prit place au plus profond de mon coeur s'était apaisée. Ou alors je m'étais juste habituée à qu'elle soit là. Constamment.

\- Tata Ginny ! Hurle une petite voix quand je sors de la cheminée.

Hugo, qui n'était pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard, restait à la maison, apprenant les bases avec Hermione. Sa petite tête rousse sortait d'une chemise mal boutonnée et il poussa un cri de guerre avant de me sauter dans les bras.

\- Doucement, petit garnement, m'exclamais-je en le réceptionnant.

Depuis quelques semaines, il s'était mis en tête qu'il serait chasseur de dragons, au grand désespoir de ses parents qui devaient lui courir après à chaque fois qu'il croyait en avoir vu un. _Dois-je comprendre qu'il me prend pour un dragon ?_ Pensais-je, amusée.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Hermione arriva, légèrement essoufflée.

\- Hey, la saluais-je, j'ai attrapée ton chasseur.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle s'approcha pour récupérer Hugo et me fit une accolade.

\- Merci, Gin', je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Le posant au sol, elle habilla convenablement le petit monstre avant de le laisser filer dans le salon.

Sans un mot, on alla s'installer dans la cuisine et la brune prépara deux tasses de thé.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je en plaçant mes mains de part et d'autre de la tasse fumante.

\- Ron rentre demain et je dois donc préparer un repas, pour lui et son équipe.

Ce cher Ronald, à chaque retour d'une longue mission, invitait son équipe à manger chez lui et c'était donc à Hermione de tout préparer.

\- Une vraie petite femme au foyer, murmurais-je amèrement avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Euh...je dis que mon frère est plutôt confiant de te laisser préparer à manger, il n'a pas peur, me rattrapais-je, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

\- Eh ! Je me suis améliorée, tu le sais en plus ! Répond Hermione, l'air sévère.

On part dans un grand éclat de rire et les discussions s'enchaînent. Les heures défilent et en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione faisait la vaisselle après le goûter d'Hugo et que je cherchais justement ce dernier dans toute la maison, je vis que l'escalier menant au grenier était déplié.

Sombre et poussiéreux, voilà comment on pouvait résumer cette pièce. A en juger par les piles de cartons et ce qui était noté dessus, c'était les souvenirs de Poudlard. Hugo avait réussi à en ouvrir un et se pavanait devant moi, l'écharpe de Gryffondor autour du cou. Amusée, je lui pris l'écharpe qui était beaucoup trop grande pour lui et la plia pour la remettre dans le carton. Mais en m'approchant de ce dernier, je reconnu les quelques affaires qu'il y avait dedans. _C'est à Hermione_ , réalisais-je en prenant dans mes mains un livre à la couverture bordeaux. Ce livre, remplis de pages autrefois vierges, c'était moi qui lui avait offert, il y a longtemps. Je lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait le doit d'écrire que de jolies choses dedans et elle m'avait promis qu'elle le ferait.

Poussée par la curiosité, je vérifiais qu'Hugo était toujours dans les parages avant d'ouvrir délicatement le livre, m'installant en tailleur parmi les cartons présents autour de moi. Sur la première page, il était juste écrit : _Toi, mon amour_. Intriguée, je tourna la page et me perdit rapidement dans la lecture.

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _La guerre s'est terminée depuis peu. Après avoir terminé de reconstruire le Terrier, je n'ai, pour l'instant, toujours pas quittée les lieux. Je n'arrive pas à partir loin de toi._

 _La guerre nous a séparée quelques mois, trop longtemps à mon goût et aujourd'hui, tu es en face de moi, calée dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, Harry._

 _De mon chanceux de meilleur ami._

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _Les semaines passent et j'arrive petit à petit à établir une liste des raisons pour lesquelles je serai mieux avec toi qu'avec ton frère, Ron._

 _\- Tes longs cheveux roux te vont à merveille, descendant le long de ton dos, jusqu'au creux de tes reins, tandis que lui s'amuse à les coiffer en bataille, croyant que cela le rend plus désirable ;_

 _\- Tu te bats vraiment pour ce que tu aimes, quitte à te liguer contre tous tes frères, c'en est remarquable..._

 _La liste peut être bien longue si je devais tout citer mais quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, je ne pourrai pas être avec toi. Le monde n'est pas encore assez ouvert pour accepter que deux femmes soient ensemble, encore moins notre entourage et le plus important, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas, pas comme je le souhaiterai._

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _Je t'écris ici car je suis incapable de tout te dire en face. Moi, Hermione Granger, la courageuse Gryffondor, est incapable de dire à son amie la plus proche qu'elle l'aime..._

 _Je t'écris la nuit, une fois que tu es endormie. Car oui, nous dormons dans la même chambre et c'est une véritable torture. Torture que je suis capable de supporter, je ne veux même pas imaginer le fait que ta mère puisse accepter que l'on dorme avec nos petits-amis respectifs._

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis venue t'aider en cuisine, voyant qu'Harry et Ron étaient trop occupés à jouer au échecs et que ta mère s'occupait du linge. Ça nous donnait l'occasion d'être ensemble, juste quelques minutes. Suite à ça, alors que tout le monde mangeait notre plat et que je riais à une énième blague de George, ma jalousie monta en flèche quand Harry posa sa main sur ta cuisse et te murmura des paroles à l'oreille. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse._

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _Est-ce donc ça être adulte ? S'accommoder de ce que l'on a et ne pas chercher à en avoir plus ? Ron me répète souvent, avec un air agacé, que je dois arrêter de rêver, que la vie n'est pas comme dans mes "foutus bouquins". Je l'ai profondément aimé, j'en suis sûre. J'étais jalouse de Lavande, c'est une preuve, non ? A moins que j'étais simplement jalouse du fait qu'elle arrivait à avoir qui elle voulait alors que tu me filais constamment entre les doigts. A cette époque-là, tu me parlais de tes peines de coeur. Harry ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il te faisait souffrir..._

 _"Je t'aime". Je m'entends le murmurer, il y a des années et encore aujourd'hui, me sentant bête de ressentir ça, un amour à sens unique._

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _Nous sommes sortis de la guerre avec quelques traumatismes. Depuis quelques mois, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard et chaque nuit, une élève de notre dortoir nous réveille avec ses cris poussés à cause d'un cauchemar. C'est aussi mon cas, régulièrement. Bellatrix hante mes rêves. Je revisionne, encore et encore cet horrible moment au château des Malefoy._

 _Après un énième cauchemar, je me débats avec mes draps trempés de sueur pour sortir de mon lit et je vais silencieusement jusqu'au tien. Tu murmures dans ton sommeil et je n'ose pas te réveiller. Tu es tellement belle...Je me décide tout de même à le faire après t'avoir contemplée quelques instants et te demande timidement si je peux dormir avec toi. Comme à chaque fois, tu acceptes et je ne trouverai jamais meilleur endroit pour m'endormir qu'en étant dans tes bras._

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _Les années ont passées et je vis maintenant loin de toi, avec Ron. Tu t'es séparée d'Harry et, intérieurement, je sautais de joie. Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être une possibilité qu'un "toi et moi" se fasse mais peu de temps après, Ron m'a demandé en mariage. Je n'ai même pas vingt-cinq ans. Aurais-je dû dire non ? J'ai acceptée car il me semblait que c'était la suite logique des choses._

 _Je réalise aujourd'hui qu'avoir acceptée m'éloigne encore plus de toi, un barrage de plus._

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _Aujourd'hui est la dernière fois où je t'écrirai, je suis enceinte. Mariée depuis quelques temps avec ce rouquin qui est censé me rendre heureuse. Je dois me concentrer sur ma vie de famille et non plus sur l'amour de ma vie, toi._

 _Je t'aime depuis tant d'années et je t'aimerai jusqu'au bout, Ginny._

\- Tu n'étais pas censée tomber sur ça.

Je me retourne brusquement et tombe sur Hermione, figée, les larmes aux yeux. Je me relève et m'approche d'elle, gardant le livre dans ma main.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu écrirais de jolies choses dedans, l'accusais-je.

Timidement, elle s'approcha à son tour pour récupérer le livre et ne répondit pas tout de suite, caressant la couverture.

\- Je ne pensais pas te faire lire ça un jour, commence-t-elle, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre en te dévoilant mes sentiments, ton amitié me convient tout autant, Gin'...

Elle tente de me prendre la main mais je recule d'un pas, choquée.

\- Non, non, non, non, c'est pas possible, tu te fiches de moi, hein, c'est ça ?! Explosais-je, j'ai passée une partie de ma vie à être malheureuse car je pensais que mon amour pour toi était à sens unique et j'apprends ça maintenant, alors que tu as des enfants et que tu es mariée à mon frère !

Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre, ni l'envisager. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer, ce n'est pas possible. Suis-je en train de rêver, comme les rêves que je fais depuis que je suis adolescente ?

Hermione, toujours debout en face de moi, attrape mes mains et entrelace nos doigts.

\- Ton amour pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, les sourcils froncés.

Nos regards perdus l'un dans l'autre, je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, maintenant que l'on savait _le_ secret sur l'une et l'autre, on ne pouvait pas rester simplement amies. En tout cas moi, je ne pourrai pas.

Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis mise à parler, expliquant ce que je ressentais pour elle, ma combine avec Harry à l'époque pour me permettre de me cacher, mon ressenti quand j'ai appris pour elle et Ron, leur mariage, leurs enfants, tout. D'abord étonnée, l'énervement prit place quand elle réalisa que son propre meilleur ami lui avait caché ça.

Suite à ça, on prit la décision d'y réfléchir chacune de notre côté. Nous ne sommes plus des adolescentes, nous ne pouvons plus prendre des décisions sans réellement penser aux conséquences.

La vie reprit son cours et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Constamment. Elle m'aimait. On ne s'était pas revue depuis cette fameuse journée et je redoutais autant que j'avais hâte à notre prochain repas de famille. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'espérai qu'elle arrive à prendre une décision car au final, tout reposait sur ses épaules. C'était elle qui avait construit une vie de famille tandis que moi j'étais simplement dans mon appartement à attendre le jour où je serai enfin heureuse.

Ce fameux jour arriva et je me retrouvais assise à côté d'Harry, ayant en face de moi Hermione et Ron. Le même tableau qu'il y a quelques années sauf que cette fois mon coeur battait la chamade, attendant un signe. Le soir même, quand j'étais rentrée de chez Hermione, j'avais contactée Harry et j'avais passée la nuit à lui expliquer toute la journée dans les moindres détails. Tout comme moi, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru, pensant qu'Hermione était réellement amoureuse de son meilleur ami mais il espérait qu'elle ferait le bon choix.

Le repas passait lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Hermione me lançait quelques regards au coin, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est vraiment perturbant, pourquoi elle sourit comme ça ? Harry et Ron monopolisaient les discussions autour de la table, parlant de Quidditch ou encore du travail. Heureusement d'ailleurs, j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour pouvoir répondre aux centaines de questions que ma mère posait.

Le dessert arriva et alors que je jouais avec un morceau de gâteau, je vis du coin de l'œil Hermione sortir le livre que je lui avait offert et se mettre à écrire quelque chose dedans. Intriguée, j'échangea un regard avec Harry qui avait vu la scène et qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu peux débarrasser la vaisselle pendant que je sers le thé dans le salon ? Me demande ma mère et je m'exécute, aimant lui rendre service.

Une fois chose faite, je me retourne dans l'idée de rejoindre ma famille dans le salon et tombe nez-à-nez avec Hermione.

\- Hey, me dit-elle.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, un peu nerveuse.

Sans un mot, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me poussa jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans un coin de la cuisine. De là, personne du salon ne pouvait nous voir. De son autre main, elle sortit _le_ livre qu'elle posa sur la table.

\- Il me semble que tu n'as pas tout lu, me dit-elle simplement, souriant toujours aussi mystérieusement.

Comprenant son petit jeu, je souris à mon tour et ouvris le livre à la dernière page.

 _Toi, mon amour_

 _Les années ont passées et je n'osai plus rien espérer, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où tu es venue chez moi et que, grâce à mon fouineur de fils, tu as trouvé ce livre. Tu dois, tout comme moi, être libérée d'un poids depuis ce jour-là et je t'écris ces quelques lignes pour te dire que j'ai pris une décision._

 _Tu es assise en face de moi, me regardant de temps à autre et cela me fait sourire. Les mois à venir ne seront pas forcément faciles mais une chose est sûre, nous nous bâterons ensemble : "Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime d'avantage. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain."_

Le sourire aux lèvres, je referme le livre et le pose sur la table. Hermione, attendant patiemment que je termine ma lecture, me regarde et attrape ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts.

Sans un mot, car certaines fois, les mots n'ont pas besoin d'être dits à haute voix, on se promet mutuellement d'y arriver. J'y crois maintenant, ensemble, on peut tout surmonter.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **"Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime d'avantage. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain." Rosemonde Gérard**

 **HeYa-NaHe**


End file.
